Notre propre rythme
by Hasegawa-algue
Summary: Peter ne sait pas danser. Pourtant, sur cette musique là, il se laisse aller. Peut-être parce qu'il est seul. Ou peut-être parce qu'il sait que Wade viendra le rejoindre. JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MA LISEEEEN!
**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MA LISEEEEEEEEEEEN !**

 **Je m'essaye au Spideypool, qui j'espère te plaira.**

 **Je vous conseille d'écouter en même temps :**

 **« Morango do nordeste » de Roger,**

 **Ou tout autre zook cadencé et langoureux ^^**

 **(là j'imagine bien ma Lisen comme deux ronds de flan « mais qu'est-ce qu'elle va me pondre un zook la gamine ?! 0.o » Bah tu vas voir ^^)**

 **3 3 3**

La musique emplit soudainement ses oreilles. Une douce mélodie syncopée, une voix chaude murmurant une langue latine qu'il ne reconnut pas.

Peter ferma les yeux, un peu surpris. Il écouta quelques instants la mélopée, immobile au milieu de son salon. Ce n'était vraiment pas une musique dans ses goûts et il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée d'écouter une telle chanson. Mais elle avait quelque chose d'envoutant, et les percussions douces qui lui semblaient résonner jusque dans ses veines l'incitaient à se mouvoir. L'atmosphère intime que dégageait la chanson l'enveloppait, le détendait, et malgré sa piètre expérience de danseur il finit par se laisser emporter par le rythme langoureux. Un léger déhanché à gauche, un pas à droite, tourner. Un peu gauche d'abord il finit par trouver ses marques, accordant ses pas à la cadence chaloupée.

Sa tête dodelinait légèrement de droite à gauche, vide de toutes pensées intrusives, alors que ses doigts claquaient le rythme. Une étrange impression de sérénité s'infiltrait dans sa tête alors qu'il lâchait prise, ses sens au repos, seule l'ouïe encore attentive.

Alors qu'il tournait lentement sur lui-même, absorbé par sa danse, il sentit un grand corps de coller au sien. Pas même surpris il n'ouvrit pas les yeux et laissa une main se poser délicatement dans le creux de ses reins afin de le rapprocher au plus près. Sa tête se nicha d'elle-même contre la clavicule qui lui faisait face alors que ses bras trouvaient le chemin menant à la nuque de l'autre. Celui-ci se remit en mouvement et il se laissa faire, docile, adoptant sans difficultés le rythme de son partenaire.

Peter n'avait que très rarement partagé une telle danse avec quelqu'un et il se surprit a apprécié le bassin se mouvant langoureusement contre le sien, la chaleur du souffle contre son oreille, les abdominaux qu'il pouvait sentir au travers de leurs t-shirts. Il sourit, humant doucement l'odeur tant appréciée de l'homme. C'était chaud, agréable, juste ce qui lui fallait pour être totalement à l'aise.

La musique lancinante semblait se propager dans tout son être et soudain, avide de plus de contact, il raffermit sa prise sur les larges épaules, les entourant de ses bras.

Une grande main se perdit dans ses cheveux alors que l'autre appuyait plus fermement dans le bas de son dos. Une cuisse se glissa entre ses jambes, imbriquant davantage leurs deux corps. Il se sentit basculer, seulement retenu par l'autre homme, qui imprima un nouveau rythme plus lascif à ses hanches.

Dans cette position, pendu au coup de son partenaire, ses jambes le soutenant à peine, il pouvait parfaitement sentir chaque muscle de son danseur se tendre pour le retenir. Complétement détendu, il s'alanguit un peu plus entre les deux bras qui le supportaient fermement, comme s'il ne pesait rien. Un souffle brulant contre sa gorge le fit frissonner d'aise, et quand un léger baiser y fut déposé un petit rire lui échappa. Il remercia l'attention d'un mouvement plus appuyé du bassin qui arracha un soupir d'envie à son partenaire. Fier de son effet il entrouvrit ses paupières, offrant une œillade suggestive au regard qui le surplombait.

Un nouveau coup de bassin plus accentué que les autres et l'homme le redressa, resserrant son étreinte sur le corps fin. Un sourire satisfait s'étala sur ses lèvres alors qu'une main caressait doucement le creux de son dos, s'aventurant sur le long de ses flancs. Une pression sur ses reins lui fit plier les genoux, forçant ses hanches à descendre à la suite de son partenaire. Son bassin montait, redescendait, malmenant la cuisse contre laquelle il se frottait. Son buste suivait le mouvement, serpentant au même rythme que l'autre. C'était agréable, presque trop même, comme en attestait la bosse qui déformait légèrement le jean du danseur.

Le plus petit se rapprocha encore, au point de pouvoir sentir le cœur palpiter dans la poitrine de l'autre directement sur la sienne. Il en sentait le rythme effréné, bien plus rapide que le tempo de la musique mais qui s'accordait parfaitement au sien. Il commença à semer des baisers le long de la veine qui pulsait près de son visage, insista sur le creux de la clavicule, mordillant doucement la chair déjà abimée. Alors qu'il y laissait un suçon deux grandes mains vinrent éloigner sa bouche entreprenante de son cou pour la porter à d'autres lèvres. Sans cesser de tourner, quoique plus lentement, les danseurs entamèrent un langoureux baiser. Les langues se mouvaient au même rythme que leurs bassins, doucement, appréciant la chaleur de l'échange.

Bientôt les mains se firent plus aventureuses. Les plus frêles dérivèrent sur de larges épaules, savourant la sensation des muscles roulant sous leurs paumes. Celles plus grandes et calleuses repartirent à la découverte du dos finement charpenté avant de migrer vers son pantalon, passant ses doigts sous celui-ci.

Peter rouvrit les yeux, plantant son regard dans celui assombri de désir de son homme. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit quand il vit le sourire espiègle et peut-être un brin moqueur de Wade. Il avait l'air fier de lui et de ses prouesses de danseur, mais c'était bien la tendresse qui débordait de chacun de ses gestes. Le plus jeune sourit un peu plus, bien content d'être dans ces bras-ci et dans aucuns autres, ceux de cet homme certainement fou, mais qui ne le laisserait jamais tomber. Il avait de la chance, beaucoup de chance. Et c'est sur ce réjouissant constat qu'il l'attira vers la chambre, pour une toute autre danse.

 **3 3 3**

 **Voilà ma Lisen ! J'espère avoir réussi à te faire rêver, sourire (même si c'est pour te moquer de mon amour inconditionnel pour les danses impliquant du frotti-frotta), bref, t'avoir offert un bon moment.**

 **Encore joyeux anniversaire,**

 **Gros bisouuuuuuuuuuus !**


End file.
